No hope left
by brigitta1
Summary: Three years ago a trap leaded to the capture of many mutants. One camp is freed, but friends are still separated from each other. Will friends and lovers find each other again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X and all its characters. I just borrow them and I will bring them back.

A/N: Life has been difficult. But it seems luck is on the way again. That means I am ready to write again. And with that I hope never to experience such a writers block again!

I have even started with rewriting "One more kiss" because the story has become a mess right now. blush

I wish happiness and love to you all.

The song 'Jesus to a child' belongs to George Michael and his company.

Title: No hope left

Summary: Three years ago a trap leaded to the capture of many mutants. One camp is freed, but friends are still separated from each other. Will friends and lovers find each other again?

BREAKBREAK-----BREAKBREAK

_When you find a love_

_When you know that it exists_

_Then the lover that you miss_

_Will come to you on those cold, cold nights_

_When you've been loved_

_When you know it holds such bliss_

_Then the lover that you kissed_

_Will comfort you when there's no hope in sight_

"**_Lexa! Wait up! You can't go alone in there without back up!" The woman turned around and shot the young man a sharp look. "You bet I can, Bill. Just watch me!" The man watched her, torn between waiting for help and going with the older woman._**

**_He sighed looking back for help once more. But there wasn't any sign of help, so he ran after the woman into a building catching a last glimpse of her raven black hair before she disappeared around a corner._**

**_Skidding around the same corner he followed the beams of light ahead of him. Where lights didn't reach crawled shadows over his body as if their hands tried to grab his clothes and draw him into their hungry mouths. It gave him goose bumps._**

"_**Don't be ridiculous."**_

**_He reprimanded himself for such irrational thinking and started to run faster, to catch up with the woman he came with._**

**_A moment later he gasped at the unsuspected sight before him, coming to a complete stop. _**

**_A large pool of blood surrounded the woman's body, her face a mask of pure agony. Her body writhing on the cold floor of the dark hallway._**

**_Then the lights flickered and total darkness closed in on them. _**

_**He could feel different people closing in on him. But unable to see in the dark he failed to block the first punches. Dazed he tried to guess the next directions the blows would be coming from. **_

_**But each time he failed.**_

**_A sudden bright light and a hard push forced him on his knees. While he kept desperately punching right and left. If he could only keep his opponents at distance… But he failed once again._**

_**Blows turned into kicks.**_

**_He could hear how they tortured the woman beside him. He could hear her soft whispers of pain and quilt. And a soft 'I am so sorry Jesse'. Then she was silent. Her breathing slowing with each passing second._**

**_His breath shallow and his body numb he wondered what he had gotten himself into. He could be working in his garden or call his uncle like he used to do. But somehow that seemingly cold and confident woman had begged him to help her. And so he had planned to do as she asked. _**

**_But had failed yet again. _**

BREAKBREAK-----BREAKBREAK

A blond haired man woke from a monotonous sound. His blue eyes were trying to find clues of where he was. Suddenly he remembered cheering, laughing and a lot of drank.

Ironic cheering.

Because there was nothing left that could bring him joy. He was doomed to remember painful memories as he had forgotten the good ones.

Loud banging, sobs and screams of terror behind thick walls had left nothing more then nightmares. And now he was free without assurance his surrogate family would still be in those mountains.

Hollow laughing from the night before resounded in his ears. Because even if some members of his so called family would be there, his home as he called it, the woman he had learned to love wouldn't be.

She was probably still in another camp for his was the first camp that had been freed.

And god knew what they had done to her all those years. What they still could be doing to her.

"Jesse! Hello, earth to Jesse!"

He jumped at the touch of warm, soft hands. "What?" he snapped at the girl beside him.

Her red hair was modelled in strange spikes. She liked to call them her 'life - saving defences'. He remembered her explanation word by word. And once he used to laugh about it.

'**_Without them they would have busted my head. Am I glad they didn't have the tools to break my hair to do that.'_**

Angry red spots coloured her neck combined with purple bruises. Freckles danced around her tiny noseAnd once there had been a spirit free glance in her sea blue eyes. Now there was nothing left but sadness. Nothing but the same pain he too felt deep down inside of him.

"Aren't you happy to go home?" He winced at her naivety. Though at the same time he admired her for the gift to keep hope no matter how hard.

_How can she be so sure that there is still someone waiting for her? It has been three years since we have seen or heard anything of the world outside._

_Three whole damn years without rescue, without hope._

"Is it about the same reason the nightmares started?"

He ignored her questions, not in the mood to answer them. Instead he turned his head to the right.

Looking out of the window dry and lonely trees rushed by while clouds gathered together above the sandy coloured rocky mountains. He felt suddenly lost and lonely.

_Where are you Lexa?_

He reached inside his pocket and looked at the crumbled picture. A blond haired woman with curls bound into a quick ponytail. On her left a dark haired man, his right arm around her waist. His mischievous eyes expressing his love for her. He himself was on her right side. Next to him a woman with raven black hair. Her lips pouting as he bent to kiss Shalimar on her cheek.

He would have laughed about the memory, normally. How she had managed to squirm her face between his lips and Shalimar's face to kiss him square on the lips. Now it pained him to think that happiness between them had been for a short time.

She had found her dad with the help of some old 'friends' from the dominion. A couple of days after that news he had found her in their room, her suitcase packed. He should have known they would use such a thing for a trap.

If only he had stopped her…

BREAKBREAK-----BREAKBREAK

A/N2: I have totally no idea where this will be going. Well, that is not completely true. I have a slight idea. Consider this one slightly as an Au please, because I haven't seen more then ten episodes of MutantX. And even those has been aired one year ago.

And once I have found the first part of the rewrite of one more kiss I will rewrite and update that one also.

Thank you for those who are still waiting and will read this one too. And sorry for the ones I have disappointed with my lack of inspiration.


	2. a tiny clue

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X and all its characters. I just borrow them and I will bring them back.

The song 'Jesus to a child' belongs to George Michael and his company. I just borrow some sentences from it.

A/N Almost forgot the title last time. Oops! Final exams are coming these months. If everything goes okay I will have a lot more time in September to read and write. I am so looking forward to that moment!

Title: No hope left

Summary: Three years ago a trap leaded to the capture of many mutants. One camp is freed, but friends are still separated from each other. Will friends and lovers find each other again?

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

_For every single memory_

_Has become a part of me_

_You will always be… my love_

Brennan looked at Shalimar while he wiped his forehead. "Is it me or is the tension rising again?" She didn't answer. Instead she flashed her eyes golden. His eyes narrowed because he knew what that meant: Trouble.

Most of the mutants were captured by now, but a few of them had managed to escape into the safehouses. The safehouses that weren't discovered and destroyed already.

Where the dominion had the power of camera's and other electronics, they had a lack of it. Still, they had the opportunity of powers;

Mutants with the power of invisibility worked as a spy. Moleculars formed the defence for attempted attacks at the safehouses. Psionics and ferals functioned as guards, for they were the first ones to sense an upcoming attack. Each one of them had a task, functioning as a team. At the same time they kept searching for their captured friends, family and lovers.

Over the last few months more and more bodies had been found.

Brennan looked at Erray, a young psionic, who had lost his sister recently. Brennan shivered at the thought it could have been Lexa or Jesse.

Every time they found another body that thought crossed his memory. Every time it wasn't one of his closest friends he silently thanked his God.

Erray was devastated by the death of his sister. But he didn't show. He had swore to take revenge on the person who was responsible for her death. And only that promise kept him going.

_**Erray knelt by her broken body and cradled her head in his lap. He closed his eyes, trying to find a sign of life in his sisters mind. But there was none.**_

_**His hands caressed her face. His tears mingling with blood on her face. **_

_**Brennan placed his hand on his shoulder. He knew he could say nothing to the boy. Still he felt he had to say something comforting. But failed as he tried. There was nothing comforting to say to a boy who had lost everything dear to him.**_

_**The young boy turned and looked at him. Tears shone in his eyes as he kissed his sisters hand. Whispering in her ear: "I will kill all responsible for this. I owe you that much, my little sister." He stood abruptly turning to Brennan. "We still have things to do. Come."**_

At the time Brennan had recognised the signs to suppress her death. But since they didn't have the time to mourn he was glad the kid himself seemed to know that already.

He wasn't to sure if he would be able to do it.

Now they were at the same building where a woman with raven black hair and deep brown eyes had been seen.

Off course it could be another woman, but they had to check if it was Lexa. If it was her, maybe Jesse wasn't far away.

He was aware of an argument between the two before they disappeared three years ago. An older man claiming he was Lexa's father had sent Lexa a video.

One day later they had found Jesse furious behind his computer tracing Lexa's Mustang. "I hope nothing happened to her… I won't forgive her." The waver in his voice made it clear he couldn't forgive himself if something had happened to her.

Obviously something had happened to Jesse also for he never came back again. Months had turned into years. Mutant after Mutant disappeared but no one had a clue where they were. Now mutant after mutant had been turning up dead.

And a race against the clock had begun to find those still alive.

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

**Bill slowly opened his eyes. "Aww…" He groaned.**

**He looked around him. The dark hall seemed to continue endlessly. There wasn't a sign of life and suddenly worry overtook him. **

**Where is she? Where is Lexa?**

**He scrambled to his feet. "Now where did I come from?" Looking back and forth he had no clue. Not wanting to stand still and wait for a new surprise attack he started walking.**

"…**To quiet around here?" A voice floated through the darkness. **

**Panicked Bill turned around and started to run away as fast as he could.**

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

"There is one person." Shalimar sniffed. "Fear. That wouldn't be some one from the dominion." "Unless he has done something stupid and has to tell his boss."

Brennan swallowed his grin when Shalimar broke into a run. "He is fleeing. I am not planning to lose the only trace to our friends!" She hissed.

Erray nodded grimly. He took off after Shalimar, Brennan hot on his heels.

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

**Running into a smaller hallway he spotted a small opening on his left. "Perfect." He mumbled. **

**Silently he scooted on his hands and feet into the shadows, listening to the footsteps. **

**They were approaching fast. **

**He tried to calm his heavy breathing.**

**Shifting into a more comfortable position he bumped into something.**

**Reaching out to move it aside his hands he felt something soft against his hands. Following the natural rounding with his fingers realisation dawned upon him. **

"**No!" With a terror stricken scream he bolted out of his hiding place. He punched wildly around, to panicked to really see. To scared to realise he had run directly into the arms of those he had been running for.**

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

Shalimar stood still listening for unusual sounds or footsteps. "He is close. But it seems he isn't running any more." "He is hiding in the dark. Some where before us." Erray whispered.

"It's dark everywhere so he could be anywhere." Brennan complained. "It's time we make a little light." A second later light was softly sparkling on his fingertips.

Suddenly an air piercing scream rocked the walls around them. Brennan whipped around at the sound, only to bump into a younger man.

The man fell backward while waving wildly with his arms. His body trembled and his breath hitched.

Brennan reached to touch the man. But only then the man seemed to realise he was not alone anymore.

With another yell the man scrambled to his feet. In a futile attempt to escape the man limped to the darker side of the hallway.

And Brennan watched with astonishment and horror how the man prepared himself for whatever the man thought would happen.

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

**A/N2: Well more answers should be answered in the next chapter. Little bit mean I know.**

**I like to thank the people who have read this and who has reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please let me know if things are going to slow or to quick!**

**A special thank you to:**

**Aniki19: Thank you for the questions! It gives me a guide line when I am stuck! Sorry if I still haven't answered your questions, but I will sometime… Really! Also a big thanks for the compliment. It made me real happy!**

**Chrimson Archer: Wow! Thank you! You made me blush with your nice words! I hope I will keep you intrigued!**

**Redhead2: Thank you for your advise! I Always have the tendency to have to many thoughts and ideas. AND I always wants to use them all! Works confusing. If not for my readers it is for myself. So I will keep your advise at mind! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Beautiful music… A hot summer day… And a computer to work on. Perfect!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X and all its characters. I just borrow them and I will bring them back.

The song 'Jesus to a child' belongs to George Michael and his company. I just borrow some sentences from it.

Title: No hope left

Summary: Three years ago a trap leaded to the capture of many mutants. One camp is freed, but friends are still separated from each other. Will friends and lovers find each other again?

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

**The man's breathing was haggard. His eyes moved from person to person. **

**Three of them. Can I beat them? What are they staring at me? He watched as one of the man raised his hands. **

**Immediately jumping into a defending stance he backed a little down. **

**Oh no. I won't have it. Not another time.**

"**Calm down, man." The youngest of the men said. He stood slightly behind the other. He looked annoyed. Maybe impatient. "We just want to ask you some questions okay?"**

"**That is how you call killing people? Asking them questions?" **

**His sarcasm only seemed to further annoy the young man. "Look wise guy, if we wanted to kill you wouldn't we have done that already?"**

**The woman send the young man a look and he crossed his arms, but remained still.**

"**I am Shalimar. This is Brennan and that, she pointed behind her, is Erray. We are looking for a woman. She has been seen around here. We are hoping to find another friend of us as well, his name is Jesse." **

**He felt his blood run cold as he stared at the people before him. "Lexa." He whispered. **

"**You know her?" the older guy named Brennan asked. His voice was laced with a mixture of urgency and hope. **

**How do I tell them they killed her? **

"**You know her?" Brennan repeated, shaking him from his inner thoughts.**

"**Yes I do. I take it you are friends of her?" Two of them nodded, the third remained silent. "She was looking for a friend, called Jesse." He quickly continued to talk when he saw the other three attempt to ask questions. He needed to tell them everything before he lost his courage. His courage for telling them the cold and bitter truth. **

"**I was a former guard of the dominion." He looked down, ashamed of his past. "But I realised I was doing wrong when they started to torture all those people. I refused to cooperate. So they threw me into a cell. That happened to be Lexa's. **

**She really gave me a hard time the first few days. But when she discovered I had seen her friend Jesse, she pleaded to help her. So together we set up some break out."**

**His eyes had become distant and the only thing he felt was failure.**

"**What happened then?" Shalimar's voice was soft. It sounded almost scared. Lost.**

**He thought it was strange to hear that from a woman that seemed so strong.**

**He held his breath for a second. Then he slowly released it. "She got an anonymous letter about her friend Jesse. There was a clue inside that leaded us to this deserted place. Or so we thought it was deserted. It turned out it was a trap. We got ambushed and I… I heard how she pleaded for her friend. Just before she died in the hands of those monsters." **

**He closed his eyes letting horrific images and fear wash over him. "O my God." He chocked. "And then I felt her lifeless body inside that hole!"**

**Tears welled up in the woman's eyes. "No." She whispered. She turned towards the older man and he hugged her in response. The younger man, Erray, slid down onto the ground and buried his face in his hands. **

**Another one who couldn't be saved…**

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

"_**So an old man claims that he is your father?" He asked incredulously. "Yes." She answered curtly. "And you just believe him? Just like that?" She didn't answer just grabbed her suitcase and placed it by the door. **_

"_**You can't stop me Jess. I've got to do this."**_

"_**No you don't. Not like this. You haven't thought about all the risks and danger. The Lexa I know would have." **_

**_She pursed her lips together looking grimly at him. "This Lexa doesn't have time for that. This video says he is dying. I won't let this chance to meet him go by." _**

**_She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Ever thought about it being some trap to abduct you? More and more mutants are disappearing and you deny getting a video isn't a little suspicious?"_**

"_**Your confusing your dad with mine." She hissed at him. "Not all fathers behave like that Jess." **_

**_Her words stung. And he watched as she turned around without looking back at him. _**

Jesse opened his eyes lightly cursing the dreams and memories. They kept following him. Reminding him of the fault words that had been said at both sides.

Dark shapes of lonely trees still rushed by. It had become night. Another one.

A light snoring echoed through the compartment of the train. They all looked peacefully asleep. Suddenly someone trashed wildly around crying in his sleep. It turned out to be he wasn't the only one with nightmares.

He sighed and remembered how he got caught after he traced Lexa down.

_**Feeling more worried then ever he had checked the signal over and over again. She was gone for almost thirteen hours. He had tried to calm himself down the first hours after he discovered she really left. But soon he couldn't focus on anything else. He hadn't slept that night for more then half a hour. **_

_**So he had decided to track her down early in the morning. Shalimar had brought him a cup of coffee watching the signal beeping steadily for a moment. "She has a lot to talk about with her father Jess. Give her some time." **_

_**True, Lexa could have spend the night with her father. But it hadn't made sense to him that she hadn't even bothered to call. But then again, did one call after an argument? After another hour of constant beeping and no response over the comring he had decided to follow her.**_

_**Soon he had reached his destiny. An old house. Windows creaking in the howling wind. Branches screeching against the face of the house. This seemed not to be a place to spend so many hours.**_

_**Silence had met him when he entered the house. Calling out for company he had to side step a broken table. It looked like there had been a fight; a lot of furniture was broken, the remaining light bulbs were all shattered.**_

_**Something had blinked in the little sunlight that drew his attention. **_

_**He had bend down to pick it up. Lexa's comring. "Something is definitely wrong." He murmured.**_

_**A kick in his back had send him flying forwards. "You could say that again mister Kilmartin." A voice boomed through the small living room. He sprung up meeting up with a fist that had send him to the ground again. Not giving up so soon he had thrown a couple of his own punches at his opponents.**_

"_**Where is Lexa? What have you done to her?" **_

_**The leader of the group grinned cynically. "ah ah ah, you better worry about your own health mister Kilmartin."**_

"_**Forget my health! What have you done with her? Where is she?" He had seethed.**_

_**The man narrowed his eyes looming over him. "You really want to know Jesse? Your wish is my command." **_

_**He pulled a small device from his pocket. Patting it as if it was a cute animal he turned towards a large closet that had seemed out of place in the small living room. Pushing on a red button he smiled wickedly. "Look and enjoy."**_

BREAKBREAK----BREAKBREAK

**AN2: A little bit more revelations. Right now I am sore and tired of to much homework. Final exams are still going. So please forgive me for updating so slow!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
